


Ficlets from the class of Ms.Applegates and Dr.Danner

by Deadmeme



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Autism Spectrum, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Language of Flowers, Nightmares, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prom, Promises, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: Just some oneshots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cindy wakes up to her girlfriend Lily in a panic, so she tries to calm her.  
(Both are over 18, also spoilers for all of kindergarten 2)

Lily's eyes opened in a panic as she shot up, gasping for air. She clutched her chest, feeling teardrops leave her eyes. It felt like she was drowning. The room spun around her as she remembered the horrors from her youth. With her brothers kidnapping and Penny's mom...

  
"Babe, you good?" Cindy groaned, sitting up as well.

Lily couldn't speak, it came out as choked out sobs, her words stuck in the back of her throat as she tried to explain.

"Hey Li-Lily it's ok, can I touch you?" all she could do is nod as Cindy pulled her close, rubbing circles on her back.

After a while she stopped shaking, she clang to her lover, Cindy of course was fine with that. "What happened flower?" Cindy's voice was soft, like silk.

"Just a nightmare...um, is Penny still, yknow...alive?"

  
"Yeah, Monty rebuilt her when we were younger. She's perfectly fine."

"Oh, ok good." 

"Do ya need anythin flower?"

"Can we make some hot cocoa?" Lily's voice quivered, still shook up.

Cindy kisses the raven headed girl on the forehead, nodding as they both made themselves hot cocoa, they then cuddled together as they both dozed off in the others embrace.


	2. Life advice from Nugget part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short series within these, Nugget is an adult in this series

Greetings friends of Nugget, Nugget see's that this world is not the best sometimes so Nugget shall help you all with some advice, this time Nugget will teach you about love.

1.If you have a crush, don't get your teacher (Who is probably high) to read your confession letter.

Believe Nugget, especially if your crush has anxiety and her twin brother is missing

2\. If someone is being very mean to your crush, do something.

If you don't something bad can happen to them, and Nugget doubts you or your friend is stuck in a time loop and you might lose them...

3\. Nugget advises you save your crush from your mutant principal.

(Nugget knows that it might win you a kiss on the cheek)

and finally 4, Nugget advises you give them something, like a flower that happens to have the same name as your crush 

And this colludes Nuggets advice post 1

* * *

...Hi everyone, I'm editing all of Nuggets posts and I advice that you just talk to them, it might work, it might not, But at least you tried.

-Lily 


	3. Nugget gives some more advice

Before Nugget gives his advice, he would like to thank you all for the support, this time Nugget will be giving advice about school.

1\. Make sure you're principal is not a mad scientist

Seriously, Nugget knows for a fact that it isn't fun.

2\. Nugget advises not chewing off your arm.

It isn't fun, just gore.

3\. Make sure that you don't "accidentally" kill your entire school.

Nugget failed step 3 a few times, but that's ok.

Finally, number 4 is: Make sure you have something to recognize who your friends are.   
Nugget suggests Nuggets. 

Nugget hopes all of you in school have fun.

* * *

Hi everyone, Lily here to say please don't overwork yourself. Also don't forget to have fun.

-Lily


	4. beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heathers AU

A black haired girl walked down into the bathroom. Not expecting to find 3 of her classmates getting yelled at.

"Your'e late for class! I gotta give you a detention!" The hall monitor shouted.

"Um actually Stevie, we are all out on a hall pass...Ms.Applegates sent us."

"...alright Hurry up and get where your'e going." With that he left.

"This is an Excellent forgery, who might you be?" Cindy spoke, towering over the smaller girl.

"U-u-hm Lily,I'm Lily. I crave a boon..."

* * *

"Are you pulling on my fucking dick?!" Cindy shouted at her. You could hear the anger in her voice.

"C'mon, just stick with us! We wouldn't want you to get bullied again." Penny spoke next, standing next to Cindy.

"Anyone would **_kill_** to be in you're place, how easily replaceable you are..." Carla was next, a smirk on her face.

"_**FINE**_ I'll do it."

The next day, Ted ran up to her, beaming as she tried to hide her guilt.

"Lily look! Jerome invited me to his party!" He help the note up proudly.

"Totally stoked..."

* * *

"Can Nugget offer the pretty Lily a slushie?"

She blushed, smiling at the blonde.

"I'd like that." He also smiled.

* * *

"You're dead 8 am Lily." Those words echoed her mind. 'What is she meant to do with...' she looked at her watch 'Three hours?'

She new she was going to die. Cindy was gonna fucking kill her. Then a thought came to her mind.

The next morning she woke up on the other side of Nuggets bed

* * *

She stared in shock as Cindy fell through the table. 

"I just killed my best friend..."

"And worst enemy." Nugget replied

"Same difference." Was she crying? She didn't even realize til Nugget wiped away her tears.

* * *

He held her as she cried. Rumors have spread through the entire school that she slept with Jerome and Buggs.

"Do not worry, Nugget has a plan." He always did.

* * *

"A-are those real?" 

"No, Nuggets grandfather gave them to him, they are called ich lüge bullets. People used them to fake there own suicide when the Nazi's invaded Berlin."

She trusted him, god WHY did she trust him.

* * *

"Holy shit you killed them!" She wanted to run, she _desperatly_ wanted to run but her body wouldn't let her.

"We killed them, together."

He walked closer to her until he had her backed against a wall. "Our love is god...Right sweetheart?"

* * *

"I've had thoughts of killing myself!" Penny said through teary eyes. She stepped forward.

"I-I feel like I'm trapped on a boat and t-th-ey are go-gonna let me drown." Lily couldn't help but feel guilt.

* * *

Lily held the shaking girl. Pills were scattered on the bathroom floor. She felt awful...

* * *

"L-Lily pl-please n-no..." Nugget was sobbing as the love of his life hanged there, pale and expressionless. He was going to get revenge.

He left out the window, holding the bomb.

* * *

"Nugget, step away from the bomb...please..." Lily's voice quivered as she held the gun to her lover, she was sobbing.

* * *

"Please love, let Nugget leave." He held the bomb close to him, walking onto the field. She walked back.

"See you later." Were his last words as the bomb went off.

* * *

"You look like hell." Carla insulted, her voice sharp. Lily did nothing but kiss her on the cheek, stealing the red scrunchie from her hair. 

"Hey Theodore...wanna go watch a movie? My date...blew me off." She winced

He nodded, so they left. Penny followed along. This was truly beautiful. 


	5. Incorrect quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some incorrect quotes

**Lily: **Hey do you guys think I can fit 15 marshmallows in my mouth?

**Kid:** You are a hazard to society

**Billy****: **And a coward, do 20

* * *

**Nugget: **What is it like to be friend Billy's brother?

**Lily:** Once I asked for a glass of water when he was mad at me, he handed me a cup of ice and said: "Wait."

* * *

**Penny: **Treat spiders how you want to be treated!

**Carla: **Killed without hesitation?

* * *

** _At show and tell_ **

**Kid holding a guitar: **I'm going to sing a song for show and tell, I call it my life

** _Kid plays one cord then proceeds to scream_ **

* * *

**Dr.Danner: **Alright kid's, what is your blood type?

**Penny nervously:**...Red

* * *

**Lily: **Are you a big spoon or a little spoon

**Kid: **I'm a knife

**Penny from the other room: **They're a little spoon

* * *

**Lily: **I guess I'm just to tough to cry

**Cindy: **Just today you were crying about snakes

**Lily, sobbing: **THEY DON"T HAVE ARMS


End file.
